Bitten by an Angel
by BeautyMistaken
Summary: Completely new characters relatives of Edward Cullen (soon to come into the story), Clarissa Moon is captivated by Corey Regan, she is soon to find out there is more to him than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

Hi my names Clarissa Moon, I'm 17 years old and I thought the world was a normal place, until I saw him. He showed me the world and made me see it in a entirely new way, I am not the person I was before, I am new. My once old else has now been transformed into this new person and I need to adapt to this world now, I need to blend in. Here is my story. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

6 MONTHS BEFORE THE CHANGE.

It was a cold, windy autumn day, I was walking in the forest, as I had done nearly every day of my life since I was 12. I cant want to socialise with other I would rather sit by a tree with my note pad or book. Is it so bad being different from everyone else?

I sat at the same tree every day, I always came with my note pad, I wrote down or doodled whatever came to my mind, it was the only way I could deal with the events of the day. People tormented me for not wanting be look the way they did, girls in the bathroom toilets tried to persuade me to put make up on that I would look **when I refused they would get defensive and take my bag from me, search through it and find my note pad, they would read some of its contents. Realising that what was in there they wouldnt always the case, some days I would end up digging my fingers into my flesh as a coping mechanism, which just showed them how vulnerable I was, which most of the time resulted in them stealing my book which I clung to the pages. I couldnt make friends for a reason. I was scared of hurting them. This thing, I had locked in my hands, the thing I couldnt. This had been going on for years. **

**My parents were so concerned for me that they sent me to a councillor to see if there was anything they could do. No. I would sit in the meeting s and refuse to talk, they couldnt help me, and no one could. Only a miracle desperate enough to save my life would save me from the horrors I face. **

**Looking at my watch I noticed it was time for school, I got my messenger bag off the floor, tucking away my note pad in it amongst all the school work and reading books. Slinging it on my shoulder, I no longer noticed how heavy my bag was as I had done those years ago. I hated going to school, just the thought made me feel sick, I would try and blag my way out of it each day but it just wasn**5 minutes late again Miss Moon, how many times do we have to go through this routine young ladyMorning to you too Mrs Lawson, I am afraid I cannot justify that answer with a good enough reasont in there long enough to make a difference.

PING!

**I nodded in response and walked out of the room. First lesson: History. Great, time to be indulged by war, politics and money. I sat by the window in history so I could look out watching the birds fly around the field into the forest, I get good grades because I study hard at home because I have nothing more to do not because I am intelligent or I pay attention in lessons. **

**This was just a usual day where everyone was gossiping about what had happened in the recent episode of Pretty Little Liars, me I sat in the back. **

**s time to watch a documentary on World War 1, your exam is a number of weeks away and you must know what you are doing**Now you must pay attention, this tells you everything you need to know for your exam, GIRLS WILL YOU STOP TALKING, NO ONE CARES ABOUT THE SEASON FINALE OF PRETTY LITTLE LIARS AND IT IS NOT GOING TO COME UP IN YOUR EXAM. So I would appreciate it if you would both just BE QUIETThank you now time for the DVDClarissa, you cannot run away from fate, it only catches you in its grip harder than originally plannedNO I CAN** I screamed. Soon there would be nowhere to run, then what would I do. **

**It was Uncle Edward, I wanted to reach out to him but then he stood in a strip of daylight, he sparkled. **

**t be one of them, how could you?t run away from it. I was going to be one of them, I didn**What?Miss Moon, please don** Spoke Mr Amber as he made his way to the door, there was someone there, I couldn**Oh nice to see that the new student has finally arrived, everyone this is Corey Ragon, he is new here, treat him well** 12 whereas I was only 5**Mr Ragon please take a seat next to Miss Moon, at the back there, the one who doesn**. **

**WHY WAS HE SENDING HIM HERE? WHAT? NO, THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING! Yet it was.**


End file.
